


Bertholdt the Birthday Boy

by Prince_of_the_Booty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :P, Alternate Universe - High School, Bertolt has a huge dick, Cute Dorks, He's also got a diary, M/M, birthday blowjobs, cause he would, lots of kisses, nsfw in chapter 2, promise rings, you know he would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_the_Booty/pseuds/Prince_of_the_Booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bertholdt's birthday, and Reiner has a two part gift for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bertholdt the Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is full of cliches?? Oh, well. This is sort of an apology for not updating my Eruri family fic for almost three months now.
> 
> So, enjoy my terrible, possibly OOC writing of ReiBert.
> 
> First time ever writing it, so gimme a break. >w>
> 
> Happy birthday, Bertholdt, you sweaty, nervous cutie.

Tapping his long fingers on his knee as he waited on the bleachers left Bertholdt in a state of anxiousness.

Reiner had told him to wait at the football field. He wouldn't tell Bertholdt exactly why, but Bertholdt had an idea.

It was Bertholdt's birthday. He supposed Reiner had a surprise for him, and the thought of what it might be was eating up Bertholdt from the inside.

He hugged Reiner's letterman jacket tighter around himself. It was baggy on him, due to the fact that Reiner was much more muscular, but it was warm. It still lingered with the scent of cloves, cinnamon, and cedar wood from the cologne the blond wore, and just Reiner's natural scent. Bertholdt loved how they mixed so perfectly.

Fishing out a pocket-sized journal and a pen he kept in the jacket pockets, he opened it to a fresh page, writing the date on top: 12/30/14.

_Dear, Diary_

He started off.

_Today, Reiner asked me to wait at the bleachers outside on the football field. I'm not sure why, but I feel like he has a surprise for me. I'm surely excited!_

Bertholdt found himself bouncing lightly in his spot.

_Maybe it's that nice sweater I've wanted. Or a poem he wrote himself. I do love poetry! But it wouldn't matter if it's materialistic or something from the heart. I'll love it either way._

As he wrote, _sincerely, Bertholdt_ , he felt arms wrap around his waist. The tall boy let out a small squeak of surprise, closing his journal quickly and stuffing both that and the pen back into his pocket. "Reiner!" Bertholdt leaned into the other's touch, smiling softly.

"Hey, I didn't scare you, right?" Reiner pressed a kiss to Bertholdt's cheek, earning a small chuckle from the taller male. "Happy birthday."

"No, not really. Just startled." Bertholdt looked over his shoulder and took Reiner's hands into his own. "Thanks." He gave Reiner a gentle kiss back onto his jawline. "Did you have a surprise for me?"

Reiner nodded, letting go of Bertholdt, standing and stepping off the bleachers so he was in front of the other, kneeling down so that they were face-to-face. "Close your eyes first."

An excited giggle escaped Bertholdt's lips, making his cheeks flush red and a few sweatdrops form on his temples in a bit of embarrassment. Closing his eyes shut and covering them with the palms of his hands, he eagerly waited for Reiner to reveal the gift.

This was a huge moment for the both of them. It took some courage to finally ask, but Reiner was able to sum up that courage. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out two silver bands. One had 'Mine' etched into the inside, and the other had 'Forever' etched into it the same way. Inhaling a deep breath, then exhaling, he held one ring between his fingers in his left hand, the other in his right. The one for Bertholdt was in his right, and it read 'Forever'. "Bertholdt...Will you..be my boyfriend?"

Hearing those words was probably Bertholdt's cue to open his eyes. He did, removing his hands from covering them. His hand immediately moved to cover his mouth at what was in front of him.

Promise rings. Reiner was holding promise rings.

Bertholdt felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. Then they fell, leaving narrow streaks down his cheeks.

Reiner wanted to take their relationship further. It made Bertholdt's heart flutter and his stomach queasy...but in a good way. His palms became sweaty, and his cheeks were a rosy shade. "Yes." Bertholdt nodded a few times, smiling as he wiped the tears from his face. "Yes, yes of course I will." His long arms wrapped themselves around Reiner tightly, and Bertholdt found himself full on crying now. He didn't mean to, but now he knew that he definitely did mean something special to Reiner.

From childhood friends to boyfriends, this was a huge leap in their relationship together. There couldn't be a better present for Bertholdt. Nothing else could top it.

Reiner slipped his ring onto his own finger, then took ahold of Bertholdt's hand, sliding the silver band onto his finger, as well. "I know this wasn't very romantic, but you know I'm not exactly the most romantic guy ever." He said as Bertholdt pulled away, their bodies still close and their arms still linked to each other.

"No, no, it's perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more perfect." Bertholdt laughed breathlessly, smiling as Reiner thumbed away his tears. His hands were now cupping at Reiner's cheeks, and he brought his now boyfriend into a sweet kiss. The feeling of the ring around his finger is something he could never get used to. He'd always feel it there.

The kiss they shared was enough to bring a grin upon Reiner's face. "I'm glad. 'Cause there's a part two." He stood up with Bertholdt's sweaty palms in his own, having Bertholdt stand with him. He glanced up to the sky; It was looking like rain.

"Part two?" Oh boy, now there was something else for Bertholdt to be eager about.

"Yeah. Just follow me. C'mon, it's about to pour." Bertholdt followed Reiner along, still holding one hand, their palms pressed together.

Before they knew it, it started raining down on them, having Bertholdt yelp in response to it. Now the couple was running to Reiner's silver Chevy truck, quickly getting themselves inside before they became completely drenched.

"Oh, dear...Good thing we made it out before it really started raining." Bertholdt mentioned, slumping against the passenger's seat.

"Yeah." It was already pouring, raindrops tapping against the window glass. Reiner was able to get himself in the driver's seat in time. "Ready for part two?" He asked, turning to face Bertholdt.

Bertholdt chewed on the inside of his lip. "Um...Not yet." With nervous sweat beading at the sides of his face, he gradually moved himself towards Reiner, climbing into the blond's lap, resting his forearms on Reiner's shoulders.

Without saying another word, he pressed his lips against the other's, breathing slowly in and out of his nose.

Reiner allowed his head to tilt to the side slightly. Bertholdt did the same. Strong hands trailed up and down Bertholdt's sides, and Bertholdt had his own hands up in Reiner's hair, his fingers brushing through the short, blond locks.

The kiss was warm. It was passionate. It was perfect to share at a time like this with the rain pitter-pattering against the windows, and the only other sounds being their steady breathing and clothing rustling.

They both knew this bond they had wouldn't be short lived. Not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno if I'll have chapter 2 up today or tomorrow. Depends what I can get done! uwu


End file.
